


no less

by MagicalSpaceDragon



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalSpaceDragon/pseuds/MagicalSpaceDragon
Summary: For the prompt "Ultra Magnus/Cyclonus, G1 au where the war finally ends?"
Relationships: Cyclonus/Ultra Magnus (Transformers)
Kudos: 8





	no less

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttered_butter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttered_butter/gifts).



"No more, and no less," Cyclonus muses, taking his leave from peace talks high on a balcony that Ultra Magnus was nevertheless able to spot him on and, even more tellingly,  _ join _ him, despite his own ground-bound alt mode.

It's for the same reason that Cyclonus made himself reachable that Ultra Magnus doesn't need to ask what he's talking about. "It seems like a rather limiting ultimatum, in hindsight," he says, almost apologetically.

Cyclonus gives him a wry smile that speaks of so many things he has yet to learn about his counterpart. "Really? I've always felt quite the reverse."


End file.
